


Gift

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Grief, Guilt, Hurt and comfort, It’s not as dark as it sounds it’s actually pure fluff, don’t worry miraculous cure fixes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Ladybug witness Luka get murdered by an Akuma. Although her miraculous cure fixed all damages and he is alive and well, she can’t shake the image from her mind nor the guilt in her heart. She proceeds to check up on Luka every night to try and smooth her nerves, one night she gets caught.





	Gift

Ladybug swung through the late nights air as she weaves herself around Paris. She swung pass many lit up buildings, getting closer and closer to her destination. She arrived at the seine river, she smiled as she saw her destination ahead. She landed on The Liberty with a soft thud. She froze and held her breath for a few seconds, waiting to see if anyone noticed. After a few seconds she finally relaxed and let go of the breath she was holding. 

She creep towards the sleeping quarters, placing her head against the wall and straining her ears to listen. She knew she was being extremely creepy right now but she felt like she couldn’t help her paranoia. 

It’s been 3 years since Hawmonth first appeared and these days he was becoming a desperate man, his attack were longer, his akumas were stronger and he didn’t care who got hurt anymore. Last week Hawkmonth akumatized a older man whose deceased wife’s grave was vandalised by young teens. The akuma was transformed into Grim Reaper, who with his Scythe, reaped young males who looked like “punk” unfortunately for Luka his dipdye hair and punk aesthetic made him a victim. 

Ladybug was held back by Chatnoir, screaming out as she watched the Akuma murder Luka in front of her. Even though her lucky charmed fixed everything and he was alive and well, she could get the image out of her mind. He panicked eyes as his flesh rotten away before his very eyes, his pained screams the rung in her ears as he collapsed to dust on the street.

The young girl felt something wet roll down her cheek, she was crying over this yet again. She sniffled a little before wiping her eyes and turning to leave, she had nothing to worry about he was alive and well. 

“Wait” a familiar voice interrupt her quick escape. She froze still, her yo-yo in hand, the thought of just leaving fresh in her mind. She took a few steps forward and started to swing it.   
“Please, Ladybug.” Luka said as he gently grabbed her arm. She reluctantly placed her weapon back on her hip before turning around to meet his turquoises eyes. She looked at him and felt pain stab through her heart, she let him die. 

He must have read her mind because he pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tight. She didn’t even think about the consequences of hugging a civilian in this form, she just need the comfort, she squeezed him back just as hard, a sob racking through her body. 

“I’m alive, See?” He said as he placed her hand over his heart. “You did good Ladybug.” He smiled. Ladybug felt her heart skip a beat as she felt the strong thump of his heart. Suddenly his words caught up to her. Ladybug was caught off guard for a second, that’s right she’s Ladybug to Luka right now not Marinette. He must think she is very weak to cry over a “stranger” 

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” She said as she broke away from his embrace. 

“I understand.” He smiled softly, “You’ve got a city to save.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out something small. 

“I got you a gift, to say thank you for saving my life. I hear you come here every night to check up on me but I never had the courage to approach you.” He said shyly as he placed a small worn out purple and black guitar pick into Ladybugs red clad hand.   
“It’s my favourite guitar pick, I thought you could turn it into a necklace with the other one I gave you Marinette.” He softly smile. Shock hit her body like an electrical wave rendering her limbs useless, her tongue felt heavy in her mouth so she couldn’t utter even a hint of her confusion out. 

“It’s late, go home and rest and I’ll still be here alive and safe and sound, thank to you.” He kissed her forehead before heading back down to the sleeping cabins, leaving the red heroine standing aboard the ship alone.


End file.
